Question
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: "Natsu, are you gay?" An AU one shot ! Dedicated for NaLu fans !


**Hello, everyone ~**

 **I'm back with another Fairy Tail one-shot :)**

 **Just a short one between Natsu and Lucy ~**

 **Hope you enjoy ~**

 **P.S. : I think I have no talent to write an AU Fairy Tail fic ._. Oh well .**

 **Disclaimer : I just own this plot :)**

* * *

Lucy yawned for the third time. She blinked several times, shooing her sleepiness away. The sun was setting, and the sky was colored in a beautiful orange.

Lucy Heartfilia was a student in Fairy Tail High School. Though she wasn't a popular student, she was quite well-known thanks to her academic achievements. She wasn't as beautiful as Erza Scarlet, the student council president. She wasn't as busty as Cana Alberona, the school's number one bachelor girl. She wasn't as attractive as Mirajane Strauss, the school's number one princess.

But she was cute. At least that was what someone had told her. This someone was right in front of her, playing—or rather, practicing—basketball by himself.

Natsu Dragneel. The school's number one prince, though he shared the position—unwillingly, of course—with Gray Fullbuster, his number one best friend and number one rival at the same time.

Lucy stared at Natsu's figure who was practicing his basketball skills. Natsu was really talented in every kind of sports. He could play golf to volleyball, though he loved basketball the most. He was also the captain of the basketball team.

Natsu wasn't a smart ass student. Lucy had always managed to be in big ten in her entire school, while Natsu enjoyed his position on seventy. However, Natsu wasn't a stupid one, too. Even though he had never past number seventy, Natsu had an unique talent to be a smarter person whenever he was faced by difficult situations.

Like two weeks ago, when their class—Lucy and Natsu were classmates—suddenly suffered from a chemistry quiz. There was one question that Lucy couldn't find the answer, no matter what kind of formulas she used, or how hard her brain spun to think. She read the question again and again, and she was stuck in a dead end.

Until the time was up, Lucy still couldn't do that one question. And most of the students in her class were the same as her.

Lucy got 90 for that quiz. Natsu congratulated her as usual, and showed his own result proudly—or shamelessly?—when Lucy asked.

Nope. Natsu didn't get 100.

He only got 40.

But what amazed Lucy wasn't that. _It was that one question she couldn't answer_. Natsu got the full point for that question!

Lucy stared at Natsu's answer and she couldn't help but to wonder how the hell Natsu could combine the formulas like that. She asked that to Natsu, and Natsu only replied with a grin and a shrug.

 _"I got lucky, Luce~"_

Right before the lesson ended, their teacher told them that the one question was the hardest. It was a question meant for students in universities. He was just testing his students' abilities. Lucy choked in disbelieve when she heard that.

 _Natsu Dragneel, who had never past number seventy, got the question meant for universities' students correctly_.

Since then, Lucy knew that Natsu wasn't as stupid as he showed.

Lucy was snapped back to the reality when Natsu sat down beside her. He gulped down half of his bottle immediately, sweats were dripping.

"Tired?" Lucy said and offered him a fresh towel.

Natsu took the towel and dried his hair. "Not really."

"The sparring practice is tomorrow, right?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded. "I can't wait already! Are you coming to see it tomorrow, Luce?"

"Maybe." Lucy said ambiguously.

Natsu gave a pout towards his childhood friend. Well, childhood friend because they had known each other since elementary school. "You know I play the best when you're watching."

Lucy laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll come."

Natsu grinned. "How many points should I give you tomorrow?"

Lucy put an index finger on her chin, thinking. "As much as you can." she grinned back. "Just make it more than thirty points."

Natsu pouted again. "You're so not making this easy on me."

Lucy laughed again but then she stopped upon seeing Natsu's wet shirt. She opened Natsu's bag and took out a spare shirt. "Take your shirt off. Here. You're so wet."

Natsu flashed a thank you grin and took off his shirt in front of Lucy. Lucy didn't blush upon seeing Natsu bare chest, as she had seen in a lot of times.

However, something suddenly got into her mind as Natsu reached his hands to take the spare shirt.

"Natsu." Lucy called.

"What?"

Lucy took the shirt away from Natsu's reaching hand. The salmon haired boy raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired girl.

"Lu—"

"Are you gay?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he choked upon hearing Lucy's absurd question. "W—what? Where the hell did you get that from?"

"You know," Lucy stared closely at Natsu's bare chest and his six pack and also his muscles. Little did she know that her stare made Natsu blushed slightly. "you have such a nice body."

Natsu choked again. He wondered what the hell was wrong with Lucy. She was so weird. ...But then again, Lucy _had always been_ a weirdo. "T—thank you? What's gotten into you?"

"And you're handsome too." Lucy continued, didn't bother to answer Natsu's question. "You're handsome, you have a nice body, and you are popular."

"L—Luce?" Natsu called nervously. "Are you okay? Maybe you're too tired—"

"You know what, Natsu," Lucy mumbled though Natsu could still hear it. "Levy-chan said, that handsome guys only have two options."

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Either they are taken.. Or they are gay." Lucy said. "And now that I think about it, you might be the latter one. Didn't you always strip with Gray whenever it is possible?"

"THAT GRAY IS THE STRIPPER, NOT ME!" Natsu protested. Lucy looked up and stared at Natsu's onyx eyes teasingly.

"So.. Are you gay?" Lucy asked again.

Natsu _tch_ ed. He cupped Lucy's face with both of his hands. Now Lucy blushed as Natsu's warmth touched her. Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away from Natsu, and Natsu stared back intensely at Lucy's chocolate eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. Lucy froze and her blushed grew heavier.

Natsu pulled back slightly and smirked at Lucy. "No. I am taken."

He kissed her again.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Yeah, it's just a short one ._.**

 **What do you think about this one shot ?**

 **Reviews ~**

 **P.S. : I think I'm really suck in writing a Fairy Tail AU fic T_T**


End file.
